Pikachu's Prank
by Z-Pikachu
Summary: Pikachu decides to teach Ash what happens to heavy sleepers who refuse to wake up. Oneshot


**Pikachu's Prank**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon or anything created by anyone else**

…

**Pikachu**

"Chu," I pushed Ash again, but he refused to wake up. I pushed him harder but still got nothing. Why does he always have to be such a heavy sleeper? No wonder he was late to Professors Oaks that first day. I even doubt that he would wake up if the alarm clock went off that day. In fact, I think that the only sure way to wake him up would be to wave food under his nose like smelling salts. That wasn't going to happen although since his mom was in Viridian this weekend, and I surely couldn't cook.

I was going to thundershock him but just before I did, a great idea came to me. Maybe I could teach him not to sleep till the sun was all the way up in the great blue sky. Just a little prank and maybe a couple pictures.

I jumped off the bed onto the floor. I looked back to see Ash and his unruly black hair still drooling on his pokéball pillow and mumbling about being a Pokémon master. "Ok," I thought, "I first need to get the ketchup from the fridge." I then quietly made my way out of the room and down the stairs. Making sure not to step on the creaky floorboards. "Why am I even trying to be quiet," I thought, "He would sleep through a hurricane."

Upon entering the kitchen I realized I had a problem. "How am I going to open the fridge?" I asked aloud. I knew I couldn't do it I had tried once but I eventually had to go to Ash and ask him to do it. I looked around the kitchen for a solution. I was about to give up, but then I saw it. In the corner was the dusty broom. I grabbed the broom and headed towards the fridge. Luckily Delia had taken Mr. Mime with her for whatever reason. If he saw what I was going to use the broom for he would kill me.

I shoved the end of the broom into the fridge's handle. I really hoped I could get enough leverage to open the door. I pushed the broom forwards but the fridge door stubbornly remained shut. This time I strained with all my strength, and was rewarded with a rush of cold air. I removed the broom and opened the fridge door fully. "Yup, just where it always is," I commented grabbing the ketchup from the crowded bottom shelf.

Now was the hard part, getting the ketchup up to Ash's room without eating any. Especially since it was one of those squeezable plastic containers and not one of those stupid glass ones. Not also to forget it was that tasty brand that was really good and "NO, I will not eat it," I thought. I somehow managed to restrain my self from eating any of the ketchup by the time I entered Ash's room. I quickly placed the ketchup down and looked away.

Ok part one complete, now the camera. I jumped up on the desk only to slip on some loose papers. Luckily I held my balance and didn't fall. Where did all these papers come from anyways? The camera was just where it always was, on the corner of the desk unused. I didn't blame him for not using it. It was one of those really old cameras that printed the picture once you took it. I grabbed the camera and lifted it up. "Arceus, this is heavy," I heaved. Jumping back down (much more carefully this time) I placed the camera next to the ketchup.

Only one thing left to get, but the hardest of all. I went to Ash's jacket thrown in the corner. I reached into the pocket and rummaged around until grabbing the right pokéball. Yup looks like he put his pokéballs in his pocket and left them there again. Really bad habit, Ash. I took the pokéball down stairs with me and out the window.

I walked into the nearby woods and collected a bunch of twigs and leaves and put them in a pile before releasing Cyndaquil from his pokéball. He looked at me in surprise before stuttering out, "W-w-what are we d-doing here."

"Well, remember that favor you owe me."

"The one for not telling about how my shadow once accidently scared me?"

"Oh yeah," I snorted. I can't believe I forgot about that, it was hilarious watching the mouse jump at its shadow and almost screaming. Regaining my composure I said, "Yeah well I'm using that favor now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You see that pile of sticks and leaves?"

"No, I don't, my eyes are closed."

"I just want you to burn that pile of sticks and leaves," I groaned with my hand covering my face.

"Why?"

"Don't ask I'm going to show everyone later."

"Please tell me," He begged.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeaaassse."

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaasssse."

"I said NO!"

"Fine, but you have to show me first."

"Ok ok just burn it."

Cyndaquil then used flamethrower effectively turning the pile to ash.

"Ok now go back in your pokéball."

"Will you tell me right now,"

Cutting him off before he could finish his sentence I yelled, "No."

"Fine," he said before tapping his pokéball and being sucked in.

First taking his pokéball and placing it back in Ash's pocket, I then scooped up as mush ash as I could and went into Ash's room. I dumped the ash all over Ash and spread it out. I then jumped off the bed to grab the ketchup before jumping back up. I squeezed ketchup all over his face, arms, chest, and legs while he slept through the whole thing. I made sure to use all the ketchup.

I quickly grabbed the camera and took ten pictures from different angles. When the pictures developed I wrote Ash Ketchup on the bottoms of the pictures with a red marker that was on the floor before hiding them under the bed. I doubted he would ever find them there since he never cleaned under his bed. Even If he looked under the bed he wouldn't find them because I was planning on giving them to some friends of his and mine. All I needed to do now was wake Ash up.

…

**Ash**

I burst awake to electricity running through my veins. I may have got use to Pikachu's electric attacks, but I would never be able to get use to such "energizing" awaking's. Sitting up I realized something was wrong, very wrong. I felt something on my skin something powdery and also sticky. I looked down at my arm to find the "something" to be Ketchup and… Ashes?

I threw the sheets off my bed and ran into the bathroom.

…

"Pikachu, I'm gonna kill you!" yelled the boy, but the only response was a fit of giggles in the other room.

…


End file.
